The Hitachiin's Evil Story
by kaida-amarante
Summary: A series of story based around the Hitachiin twins, using the Evil Story of Len and Rin Kagamine of the Vocaloids. A bit gorey and a bit of language later, so rated T to be safe.
1. Son of Evil

**AN: Part 1 of the Story of Evil Series by Len and Rin Kagamine, which actually fits the Hitachiin twins very well. I suppose this is AU. Yep, AU. Anyway, this is part 1, a songfic to Daughter of Evil. All of these four may be a bit OOC by the way…sorry about that. I do not own any of the songs or characters used in this series of fics. This is the only disclaimer I shall put in all four of the chapters!**** This one is actually very, very, very short…sorry.**

_"Now kneel before me!"_

_Once upon a time,_

_there was a 14-year-old queen_

_who reigned at the top_

_of a savage and ruthless kingdom._

_With gorgeous and luxurious furniture,_

_a servant whose face strongly resembled hers,_

_and an adored horse whose name was Josephine,_

_the girl held ownership over everything._

_If she should ever need more money,_

_she'd just wring more from her foolish populace._

_If there should be anybody revolting against her,_

_she'd just order them purged out of her sight_

_"Now kneel before me!"_

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly_

_in the most brilliant colors._

_Those pitiful weeds around her,_

_ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer._

Once upon a time there was a young boy named Hikaru, who ruled as the king of a ruthless kingdom, made even more savage by his twisted way of ruling. He lived a luxurious and rich lifestyle, spoiled beyond his wildest dreams. Maybe this is part of what made the boy so twisted. Even though he had a loving twin brother by his side…

People called the spoiled king the "Son of Evil". He cared for no one other than himself and possibly his twin. Nobody knew for sure which it was.

_The tyrannical queen was in love_

_with a person of blue on the other side of the sea._

_However, he was taken at first sight_

_with a girl of green in the neighboring nation._

_The queen, frenzied by her jealousy,_

_assembled her ministers one day,_

_and said to them in a quiet voice,_

_"Annihilate the nation of green."_

_Countless houses were reduced to ashes,_

_and countless lives were lost._

_The grief of the suffering people, however,_

_were unable to reach the queen's ears._

_"Oh my, it's snack time."_

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly_

_in the most maniacal colors._

_Although she was quite a beautiful flower,_

_ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns._

Hikaru was in love with a beautiful princess across the sea named Haruhi, but the princess was in love with the prince from Hikaru's neighboring country, Tamaki. The selfish king but his own jealousy before the people under his rule and had his twin murder Tamaki before starting a war against the country. Even though it was the bloodiest war fought between any of the countries of that land, Hikaru was oblivious to it all, caring more about having his daily snacks with his twin, still as sickly innocent as he used to be, not touched by one drop of blood.

_The queen of evil must be overthrown,_

_so the people finally rose up to her._

_The one leading the mobs_

_was a swordswoman wearing a red armor._

_People's rage, accumulated for so long,_

_had enveloped the entire kingdom._

_The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war,_

_were no match against the defiant rebels._

_Finally, the palace had been surrounded,_

_and the queen's vassals had all fled away._

_The lovely and sweet-looking queen_

_was at last captured._

_"How dare you! What insolence!"_

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly_

_in the most wretched colors._

_Her paradise, built solely for her leisure,_

_ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away._

Tired of the war killing their people, a group of rebels led by a swordsman in red known as Kyoya, stood up against the king, taking down his weary soldiers easily and storming the castle. The king refused to go down without a fight, but he went down nonetheless. The king and his servant were imprisoned, forced to face the rebels. The king's perfect world had just been torn away from him.

_Once upon a time,_

_there was a 14-year-old queen_

_who used to reign at the top_

_of a savage and ruthless kingdom_

_Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m.,_

_the time when the church's bell would toll._

_What could she, who was once called the queen,_

_be thinking about in her jail cell alone?_

_Finally, the time had come,_

_as the bell's sound signaled her end._

_The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd,_

_made such delivery:_

_"Oh my, it's snack time."_

_A flower of evil scatters pitiably_

_in the most brilliant colors._

_Later on, people would talk about her this way:_

_"Ah, she was truly a girl of evil!"_

It was decided that the twin would be let go but the king would be executed at 3 p.m. He sat alone in his cell, waiting for the bells to chime. When they did, he bravely faced Kyoya, not once turning toward the crowd, and said one simple thing. "Oh my, it's snack time."

The king's blood splattered everywhere as Kyoya decapitated him, calling him the "Son of Evil." Soon the crowd was chanting that phrase.


	2. Servant of Evil

**AN: Part 2, based off of Servant of Evil! This one is more about the twins as twins, and less about just one of the two. This is what really happened in Son of Evil. The true story behind it. It's really sad. This is also really short. I think they all are. But maybe I'm trying to get you guys to focus more on the lyrics of the song than the writing…**

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

_I'm willing to become evil for you,_

_If only so that I could protect you._

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,_

_And blessed by the sound of the church's bells._

_By the adults' own convenient arrangement,_

_Our future was split into two._

_Even if the entire world_

_should become your enemy,_

_I will always protect you,_

_So you just be yourself and smile._

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

_I'm willing to become evil for you,_

_If only so that I could protect you_

Long ago, two twins were born to a King and Queen of a wealthy and powerful kingdom. The birth was known around the kingdom by the joyous ringing of church bells. And the twins were happy, finally out in the world and holding to each other as if they were each other's life. Two children, born as if they were one, looking exactly like each other.

However, all was not right in their lives for only one could rule the kingdom. It was decided that the elder twin, the boy named Hikaru, would become king while his younger brother, named Kaoru, would become his personal servant. And so the two lived like that, always by each others sides, seeing both the good and the bad in each other. But things were harder for poor Kaoru, not just because he was the servant, but because he was willing to sacrifice anything for his brother. His happiness, his innocence, even his life…if only he could keep Hikaru safe. Poor, sweet Kaoru would do anything it took to protect his elder brother, to keep him smiling, all along not realizing that the elder was supposed to protect the younger.

_When I went out to our neighboring nation,_

_I saw a girl of green in a town._

_Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,_

_I fell in love with her at first sight._

_However, your highness the queen wish_

_the girl be erased from the world,_

_So I shall fulfill your wish._

_But just why do my tears keep falling?_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

_We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate._

_"Today's snack will be brioche."_

_You happily smile, with such innocence._

There was a day Kaoru was sent by his brother to a neighboring country to investigate the prince that reined there. After all, the princess Hikaru loved supposedly loved this prince. As Kaoru spotted the man, he had to wonder how someone could NOT love him? His gentle air and calming smile, even through his dramatic antics…Kaoru himself fell for the prince. But Hikaru wanted the man to disappear, and so through his tears, Kaoru muttered an apology and killed the prince. When he returned, Hikaru simply smiled innocently at his still bloody twin and offered him a snack.

_Very soon this kingdom will end_

_At the hands of the enraged people._

_If this is what they call "retribution",_

_Then let me take upon myself to defy it._

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes."_

_"Wear them and immediately start escaping."_

_"It's fine. We're twins after all."_

_"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

_I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive._

_We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate._

_If they must call you evil,_

_Then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood._

That was what sparked the war between the two countries. Bloodshed surrounded both, but Hikaru still smiled innocently at his brother and offered him a snack everyday. Of course, being the sensible one, Kaoru was fearful of the war. His worst fears came true when it became a rebellion against his brother. The called the ruler "evil" and after taking out the soldiers that had been weakened with the war, the twins were captured. Kaoru was told that he could run, but Hikaru had to stay.

On the day of Hikaru's execution, Kaoru went to his brother's cell and picked the lock, sneaking inside and forcing his brother to change clothes with him and run so that Kaoru would be able to protect the one he loved most one final time.

_Once upon a time,_

_there was a queen, my cute sibling,_

_who used to reign at the top_

_Of a savage and ruthless kingdom_

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,)_

_Should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.)_

_I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)_

_So you just be happy somewhere else. (You utter my favorite phrase.)_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant._

_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate._

_I'm willing to become evil for you,_

_If only so that I could protect you._

Hikaru couldn't run away though. He stood in the crowd and watched sorrowfully as his twin brother, his innocent little Kaoru that would do anything for him, smiled a mischievous smile at the executioner and said what the older twin had said every day. "Oh, it's my snack time." The bells sounded and Hikaru ran as his brother was murdered in his place.

_If we could be reborn in our next life,_

_Then please play with me again_


	3. Regret Message

**AN: Part 3, Regret Message. This one is written in Hikaru's point of view. It occurs a little while after Servant of Evil. This one really messed with me while I was writing it…**

_In a small harbor away from the town, a girl stands still by herself._

_There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea:_

_"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle,_

_and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."_

That's what someone once told me. So, I wrote down my wish and put it in a glass bottle and now I'm watching it float away towards the sunset. I sincerely hope it comes true. And that maybe, your soul, which I can feel is still out there somewhere (it's a twin thing) can maybe read it. Or at least hear my thoughts.

_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away._

_It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._

Did you know that since that day, you're the only thing that has been on my mind? Not Tamaki, not Haruhi, just you. And I'm so sorry, Kaoru, for the way I treated you all those years. I've always been a selfish brat. I never thought about your feelings. And why the hell did I never realize that it was the older sibling that was supposed to protect and care for the younger, not the other way around? I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry, Kaoru!

_You always did everything for me, no matter what,_

_but I was always selfish and only causing you trouble._

Now, I stand here watching that bottle, a blurry sight through my tear filled eyes as I think of you and how you always did everything you could for me. But I was always an idiot. And whenever I did notice that something was wrong with you, I tried to get my mind off of it so I wouldn't feel guilty.

_You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes,_

_so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me._

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret._

_Realizing one's sin, unfortunately, always occurs after it is too late._

_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away._

_It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._

Why did you save me? Why did you die for me? Why did I do all that to you? You can't answer my questions though, no matter how angry I get. So please let the sea make my wish come true, if only to let me tell you how much I've always loved you.

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret._

_"If we could be reborn in our next life..."_


	4. ReBirthday

**AN: Part 4, based off of Re_Birthday. Written from Kaoru's point of view and taking place during and a bit after Regret Message. I actually got all four of these written in the same night. It's a bit surprising. I was thinking about writing another one for when the twins meet again, but as far as I know, Re_Birthday is the last song in the Evil Series. So I suppose I can't, unless someone will help me write a song for the last one. Or maybe it doesn't need to be a songfic. What do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this series!**

_When I woke up I was alone_

_The room was painted black_

_I could see nothing, I could hear nothing_

_One person trembling in the darkness_

This was so different for me. Usually when I got scared, I had Hikaru there to comfort me…but this time I was all alone in the blackness that surrounded me. This wasn't good. I don't know where I am and it's dark in here…I want Hikaru here with me…And…why am I here? What wrong did I do?

_There was a large hole in the ceiling_

_If you looked carefully, you could see that there was an enormous spring_

I finally saw a bit of light through a hole in the black ceiling above me. Carefully moving my head, which was the only part of my body I could move, I looked out the hole and saw a giant spring. It just made me wonder more. Where am I?

_From ahead suddenly came a sound_

_A questionable eerie voice_

_"Sinful boy,_

_You are ahead of this eternally_

_It does not leave this room"_

_It said_

I had no clue what the voice was saying to me…it made no sense to me…

_In a moment I remembered all those memories_

_I personally repeated many sins_

_I became aware of the reason and the end that are here_

_I don't want to return to that time again_

But then I remembered everything that had happened. Remembered how I had sinned, my death, everything. I was a dead sinner. That's why I was here. I hope Hikaru made it okay after I died in his place…that's all I really want…

_I notice both of my arms that are fastened with red handcuffs_

_They are surely the colour of blood that someone has shed_

_Both of my ankles are in blue chains_

_They are surely the colour of someone's tears_

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra" I can hear the song_

_Who seems to be singing this lullaby...?_

Even through this revelation, I still couldn't move my body. Both of my arms are fastened tight with cords the color of somebody's blood. Both of my legs are fastened with blue chains…the color of tears? Is this what I had caused? Or what Hikaru had caused? Maybe what both of us caused…

Now I can hear singing…quiet, distant singing. I close my eyes and listen. It's a lullaby. Is someone trying to make me sleep? Why is somebody singing me a lullaby? Who is it…? I think I know this voice…

_What amount of time has probably passed_

_I asked the unmoving spring_

_From where am I hearing_

_A singing voice simply to heal me_

_That day I found out_

_The meaning of truth of that song_

_And it's a lullaby for me_

_New words are added to it_

I have to wonder, how long have I been dead? How long has Hikaru lived without me by his side to protect him? To care for him? But, the more important question at this time…who's singing that lullaby for me and where are they?

It was on that day that I learned that it was indeed a lullaby being sung for me somewhere distant. Away from this world I was in. Away from the blackness surrounding me. So now I simply close my eyes and listen to the words that only now I can understand.

_From the opening of the spring_

_Fell a small light_

_Surely it's that_

_-You gave me a message__—_

When I hear the lullaby finally stop, I once again open my eyes and stare at the spring. I've always wondered what it is…and now I see something fall from it. What is it? A bottle? But the only words running through my mind are 'he gave me a message'.

_The surroundings of the spring began to quietly talk_

_"It is not that you aren't being forgiven for your sins"_

_But, there's a word called water, and there's a called evil _

_We will make those changes to the song_

_The red handcuffs are removed, you begin to talk_

_"After this you will be reborn"_

_The blue shackles are removed, you speak to me_

_"Today is your new birthday"_

As the bottle falls, I start hearing voices, quiet at first, but growing louder as they address me, telling me things that make me feel as if I'm about to be free of this dark place. And maybe I am. After all, they are now removing the shackles binding my arms and legs, telling me that I will be reborn and that today is my birthday.

_Everything around is dyed white_

_Very soon you and I are going to meet again_

I was taken to a new room after that. A room where everything is white. It's a very nice change after the darkness. And guess what, Hikaru? I really can't wait until you hear me say this. "I'll see you soon!"


End file.
